


place where i belong

by twistingdeceit



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alcohol, Benzaiten is mentioned, Blood Drinking, Everyone Is Gay, Juno Steel Needs a Hug, Juno Steel is in Love, Junoverse | Juno Steel Universe, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Peter is bad at feelings, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Vampires, also peter is a vampire, but it's very mild, but not really, but really it kinda fits anywhere, juno is bad at feelings, juno isn't actually drunk, maybe a bit out of character but it's soft and they deserve the world, mom i love them, peter does juno's makeup, peter is incredibly soft, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistingdeceit/pseuds/twistingdeceit
Summary: in which juno steel pretends to be drunk so he has an excuse for peter to hold himit goes a bit further than planned and juno ends up with perfect eyeliner and peter nureyev sucking his blood
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	place where i belong

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't beta read, and i wrote this all in one go but i love juno and peter so so much
> 
> special thanks to issa for helping me come up for the ideas for this. follow her on twitter here: https://twitter.com/thestewartbros?s=20

Juno had been drinking for quite a bit. If you could even call it drinking really, there was actually almost no alcohol at all in the fruity cocktails. Juno usually preferred alcohol straight- it made getting drunk much, much faster- but he wasn’t actually wanting to get drunk, at least not at the moment. He wanted an excuse to act drunk. If he was drunk, he had an excuse for the need to be comforted, for wanting Peter to wrap his arms around him tightly and not let go. 

Logically, Juno knew Peter probably had already caught onto Juno’s game. This certainly wasn’t the first time he had done it. But if Peter knew, he certainly wasn’t saying anything. 

By his third practically-mocktail Juno was already leaning into Peter. It was just the two of them already, sprawled over Peter’s bed with blueprints and notes scattered around them. Juno lets his head fall against Peter’s shoulder, and a soft hum escapes the other’s lips. Peter’s skin was always cold- a side effect of being a vampire- but he was soft and sturdy under him, and Juno couldn’t help but turn his face in towards Peter’s shoulder, his lips finding the skin exposed by where Peter’s cardigan was slipping. He presses a gentle kiss there, the remnants of his lipstick leaving a small purplish mark. Juno already knows Peter is watching him, and suddenly Peter’s hand is pulling him closer, and up onto his lap. 

Juno is almost too much leg to fit comfortably into Peter’s lap, and it takes a moment of awkward shifting to find a way where Juno’s ankles aren’t about to shatter and his knees aren’t pressing into Peter’s chest, but he finds it eventually. He leans back into Peter, pressing his face into Peter’s throat and listening to the soft noises Peter was making as he continued going over his notes. Juno presses another kiss against Peter’s jawline and Peter leans his head down, pressing his lips against Juno’s hairline. 

Peter sighs and pulls away, stacking up the papers on the bed. He lets his hand cradle Juno’s face, and Juno leans into him happily. 

“It’s been a while since you’ve fed, Peter,” Juno mumbles. He could hear the soft intake of breath at that and he smiles. Juno wraps his arms around Peter again and pulls him back towards him. 

“Juno, it’s really not been that long, I’m alright.” 

“You’ll need to feed soon, we’ve got this heist.” Juno pushes some files from his way as he slips out of Peter’s lap. Peter sighs and nods. 

“You’re letting me take care of you, then,” Peter sighs in defeat. Juno knew it was all just an act, Juno pretended to be drunk to get Peter to hold him, Peter pretended to not want to feed off Juno. They both knew the truth, but honestly, Juno was much to scared of ruining whatever careful dance they had, and he wasn’t good at expressing how his heart overflowed everytime Peter pressed his face against Juno’s throat (or chest, or wrist, or the inside of his arm even). Saying it meant unpacking whatever feelings there was left in between the two, and Juno was perfectly okay to pretend there was nothing wrong. 

Juno nods and Peter climbs off the bed, quickly clearing away the papers leftover and disappearing into his bathroom. Juno already knew what Peter was looking for, and so he shifted to the center of the bed. Peter returns in a few moments, a slightly overflowing bag in hand. Juno leaned forwards and grabbed a pot of eyeliner that tumbled out onto the messy sheets and smiles sheepishly up at Peter. Peter settles down across from Juno, their knees pressed together. Peter gingerly pulls makeup from the bag, and Juno watches. No matter how many times they do this, Juno still can’t get over the way Peter looks up from the pots of eye shadows and various glitters, how he looks up at Juno like he’s the most important person in the world. So instead he looks away, his eyes bouncing between Peter’s hands, the comforter, and the eyeliner in his own hands. 

Juno snaps back to reality when he feels Peter’s fingers on his chin, tilting his head up so he can study his face. This time, Juno can’t shy away from Peter’s gaze. He shivers as Peter thumbs his fingers over his lips, and then he drops his hands. 

“Your eye color is gorgeous, you know. Works perfectly with any color.” Juno lets his eyes fall shut and he hums as he feels a brush dust over his eyelids. Juno becomes lost in the feeling quite quickly, leaning in closer. He jumps a bit when he feels Peter press a kiss to the corner of his good eye, and Juno opens them to see Peter smirking. “Ah, just as I thought, it matches perfectly. Now, eyeliner, hold still. If I mess it up, I’ll have to restart.”

Juno laughs softly, more a soft huff than anything. He wasn’t entirely sure if restarting was a bad thing, but he did what he was told anyways. “You should do this again. For the heist, I mean.” Peter laughs and Juno feels the cool drag of liquid liner.

“If you can sit still long enough without a promise of me biting you, perhaps I will,” he teases. Peter kisses his nose and smiles. “You can open your eyes now.”  
Juno is glad to, and scoots a bit closer, extending one leg over Peter’s thigh. Peter raises a brow slightly and his eyes drift over his face for a moment. He suddenly leans in, planting a couple soft kisses across the scar on the bridge of Juno’s nose. Juno scrunches his face up, and pulls away slightly. His face is burning, and he laughs when Peter bops him in the nose with a large fluffy brush. Peter dusts a warm, glittery blush on Juno’s cheeks. “Did you know you have dimples when you smile?” 

Juno nods slightly. “Both Benton and I do-did. It’s one thing I don’t think I could lose of him.” Juno furrows his brows, his eyes falling from Peter’s face. He was breaking the unspoken rules of whatever this was, and he waited for Peter to push his leg from his lap, to collect his things and tell Juno to get out of his room, or to just leave Juno sitting alone. Instead, Juno felt yet another kiss, this time to his cheek, right where his dimples are. Peter is smiling when Juno looks up to his face and he places another kiss to his nose, and then replaces his lips with another brush, this one loaded with a glittery highlighter. Juno meets Peter’s eyes for more than a few seconds for the first time that night, and is hit with another wave of emotion. This one is smooth and warm, the exact opposite of the sadness that settled in Juno’s stomach when he thought about Benton. The sadness was still there, cresting in between the waves of pure affection and he grips Peter’s free hand to ground himself, doing his best not to cry. He leans into the feeling of the brush against his skin. Peter is almost done, all that’s left is lipstick, and Juno scoots closer. Peter tilts Juno’s head up more, and gently swipes a tube of lipstick across Juno’s lips. Juno looks away from Peter’s eyes again, but his grip on Peter’s hand tightens. Peter finishes off his lipstick and smiles, pulling back slightly, and he grabs an ornate hand mirror to show Juno.

“Thank you, Peter,” Juno mumbled, his eyes gliding over his own face in the mirror. He puts it down and finally, finally presses his lips to Peter’s. He’s kissed Peter several times and every single one left him breathless. He grips Peter’s shirt and tugs him closer, all the emotions he’s been ignoring for weeks bubbling up to the surface. He wraps his arms around Peter’s shoulders and he feels Peter’s arms wrap around his waist, grounding him. Peter presses his face into Juno’s neck and Juno digs his fingers into Peter’s shirt harder. 

Juno’s breath catches at the familiar jolt of pain and he tenses. The pain fades quickly and Juno focuses on the feeling of Peter’s hands tangled into his shirt, of Peter’s cold skin pressed against him, how Peter’s lips press against the crook of his neck. He doesn’t even realize he’s crying until Peter pulls away, his lips stained slightly red and his eyes blown wide. He carefully wipes away Juno’s tears and pulls him into his lap properly before leaning back in, pressing his lips to Juno’s throat again. Juno feels the emotions flow through him again and he cradles the back of Peter’s head in his hands. 

Peter never actually drank much from Juno- he didn’t want to hurt him, and he didn’t need much to survive anyways- but no matter how much he took, by the end Juno was crying and clutching him tightly. This time was no different, and once he makes sure Juno is no longer bleeding, he leans him back against the bed. He quickly cleans up the makeup on the bed and then settles down next to Juno, pulling him into his hands. He coaxes a bottle of water and some cookies into Juno, before clutching Juno close. Peter knows that in the morning, Juno will use blood loss and alcohol as an excuse to stay, but for now, he is perfectly content pressing his face into Juno’s hair, kissing sweet nothings against his skin, and holding Juno until he falls asleep in his arms after.


End file.
